Naruto: Konoha's Incredible Hulk
by IdeasMaker
Summary: In his younger days, Naruto was chased into Orochimaru's undiscovered lab and fell into one of his experiments. End result he got turn into The Hulk. Watch how Konoha and the rest of the nation deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Author's Note: Before reading the story, please be noted that my English is now my 3rd language thus do excuse my writing style.  
As for this story, the Hulk has always been one of my favourite Marvel characters and since the Avengers movie first came out I have started on this story. The story is set in the Naruto universe but with Hulk mixed in it. Also to add, this was meant to be a comedy so I hope you like it.

Birth and Rampage of the Hulk

Like every other day Naruto is again being chased through the streets of Konoha for something he didn't do. Everything all started when he again tried to enter another shop, he was immediately thrown out. However, what followed are everyone start throwing things his way. Since then, he had been running for hours, it was as if the whole village is against him.

In the beginning he can still outrun them thanks to his smaller frame and nibble movements but after some time he started to feel the exhaustion. As for the villagers, many of his original pursuers had either given up or stop to catch their breath. However, it was like a line of tag-ins as new ones decides to join in while the old ones give up.

To make matters worse, he had also chunins join in and he is running out of places to hide. Without anyone recognizing they all ended up in Orochimaru's abandoned lab and into a room with a giant tank of green liquid. The villagers were too focus on their demon target they neglect to check where they were.

Naruto may be young, but he is not as stupid as everyone made him out to be. To the local prankster, one must learn something after regularly being chased by everyone.  
Therefore as soon he enters the room, he knew where all the best hiding places were.

Unfortunately, it was the top of large green tank. With the bright green colours draw their attention as well as the hazed and dark room as cover, no-one would think to look where he is. Also due to the tank's height and size, unless you have a way to climb to it's height it is unlikely they will see him.

His only problem is getting to the top and hopefully somewhere stable enough to hold him. To his luck he found an old and rusted ladder behind the tank. Without even a hesitation he was already half way near the top. He was just in time too as he broke off the only way up right before anyone enters the room. As long as he stay low and keep from drawing attention he should be able to hide it out.

Unknown to him, directly below him was a failed experiment research for making ultimate soldiers. Orochimaru was a brilliant student of Sandaime, hence the reason the Hokage had high hopes for him. Unfortunately for that reason it was also the very reason that he is now a traitor to his village. True to the snake sannin's objective, he had successfully created a new drug for making super soldiers.

By injecting the substance into his test subject's bloodstreams, the subject all gained temporary super human strengths for a short time. The reason for its partial success was because non of his subjects survived the complete process.

He had planned to make hundreds if not thousands super soldiers hence the giant tank. Since his experiments were partially successful he thought he had the formula down but needed stronger test subjects. He was however wrong, every human experiment went horribly wrong and turn them into uncontrollable mutants.

It almost killed him, he concluded that it was due to weaknesses of his human subjects. Unfortunately, he did not come to this conclusion until at least a few more of his experiments went wrong where he uses people with bloodlines.  
In the end he gave up and moved on to other research, later he had to abandon everything because his experiments alerted the Hokage. However, surprisingly this lab was not discovered until now.

That was until our favourite blonde hero decides that it was a good idea to hide in it. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, Naruto still not know to this day. Whatever the snake sennin missing, it seems he maybe able to find within the orange clad ninja to be.

Back in the ruined laboratory, no-one seem to able to find him and they began to get weary of where they were. The longer they stay the more they feel they shouldn't even be here, but they were desperate. Today is the day they no longer tolerate the demon's behaviour and will teach it a lesson they should have done long ago. They were so close too since they cornered it to this building. With others covering the exits, they knew the monster's trapped like a rat hence their insistency of their continuing search.

Though our blonde may or may not believed in fate, but he seems to be destined to fall in the tank. Just as a villager moved to an angle where he thought he can be discovered. Our blonde must have stepped into an opening and fell into the green stuff below.

Whatever he fell into, Naruto knew immediately he was in trouble. The liquid not only is burning him, it actually seems to be leaking into his body through his skin. He splashes around for a bit hoping for something he can grab hold on to but sadly there is nothing. It didn't take long for him to start losing conscious, the last thing he could blurry make out was his hands turning green and growing into enormous sizes. He tried to scream but his body already submerged completely into the green stuff so no-one can hear him.

As for the villagers, they were started by the fall and finally recognizing the demon child they were chasing. Seeing he is in agony, they were pleased and watched as the demon continues to struggle. They spent years trying make it miserable and eventually kill it accidentally without the Hokage blaming them. Now it seems they will finally get their wish, today they shall bare witness the end of the demon as it slowly drown itself.

That is until someone notice something seem wrong. Another had noticed that the green substances appears to have diminished. At first they thought someone had unplugged the tank trying to save the monster. They believed the monster did not deserved to be saved as they told themselves.

Once they realized all the green stuff were nearly gone, they came see the tiny blond they tried to bully no longer in the tank. In its place they found a giant shadow they can only see the outline of. Curiously they got closer to make out a humanoid figure slowly getting up from its couching position.  
To their horror it was something very big, very green and very angry.

One thing they recognize was the left over of an orange jacket (whats left of it) dangling on this thing. They can just make out the light whisker scars on its face before shocked wake by the monster smashing on to the glass tank. Lucky for them it had not break instantly, only then did everyone realize how much trouble they are in and remembered how they needed their legs.

For civilians, they never understood the meaning of survival as they all ran as one in one direction - toward the exit. So naturally the big guy just plough through his tormentors regardless he know them or not. Many were crushed or broken waiting to be picked up, others were sent flying like bowling pins.

At the same time, the whole village were on red alert as during its transformation Kyubi's chakra was felt. Apparently, it seems whatever Naruto had caught himself in had caused a huge clash between it and Kyubi's chakra. Thinking that Kyubi is escaping, the whole ninja battalion arrived along together with the Hokage.

They were more then shocked when the hoard of civilians ran towards them followed by a very big green giant on their tail. Though the very big, very green guy is angry it stopped some distance from the ninjas.

While the ninjas were freaked they are well trained. Even for something they never seen before, they fanned out and prepared for their next orders. It is not often that you see a 10 foot giant emerge from the outskirt of your village, the situation is both strange and ill-prepared even for the Hokage. For the next few seconds the two parties (the size of the giant probably party size) were silent as neither knew what to do with the other.

The tension broke off when one of the survivors screamed that this was the Kyubi setting off both the green giant and ninjas. Hearing that, the Hokage widen his eyes and immediately commanded his forces to try and subdue the creature. He can worry about the cure later, but first he will need to stop whatever this is.

Before he too head into battle he didn't forget to order his ninjas to round up all the villagers that started all this and have them sent to Ibuki. He will read the report later once he and his ninjas managed to subdue this new Naruto. Even with 300 elite member of the village, they did not have it easy to do what their leader had requested. Do they even have a cell big enough to hold it in, of course they aren't about to question the Hokage.

Starting with the taijutsu team, with their speed and physical attributes they should be able to fight brawn with brawn. Unfortunately, they soon found why it was a mistake. Not only was the giant big, it is also both very tough and very strong. Seeing how the big guy just scratched at their strongest attack it was an insult to their specialties.

The true hurts, each of them had to face reality and switch to different tactics. It is too dangerous to fight hand-to-hand even when their opponent is not a fighter. The way it swings its fist is already a threat, not to mention its reach. A normal swing any normal taijutsu user could just duck or step back, but against this giant you have to throw yourself out of its way.

However, these ninjas were not called combat experts for nothing. Since they could not knock out the giant they switch to the alternative and tried to bring it down by over piling it. As awkward as it look, it was the only way they have without seriously injuring their target.

They were about secure it until the Hulk exploded from beneath them. Not literary exploded but from everyone's point of view you can forgive them for their mistake. With an unknown force the giant just bounce back up, overthrowing all ninjas on top of him.

Having already been annoyed being surrounded by small people, then attacked would make anyone mad. The Hulk is now very angry, besides the facial expression green giant also screamed his thoughts out - HULK NOW ANGRY. Giving the ninjas a powerful glare this time he will retaliate, catching the nearest off guard and sending him out of the battle. It was a big step for getting to know one another, at least now they know what to call it instead of just green guy or giant.

With both sides fired up, the taijutsu team and the Hulk battled on. The hand-to-hand experts had their pride and spirits as they once again teamed up and switched to using ninja wires. It didn't take the Hulk long to find himself tangled in almost invisible wires, but using his full body strength he was able to rip the lines off him. Some ninjas had tried using the environment to their advantage but with its power it pulled the tree off its roots and sending it to opposite ninja team. Thankfully the elite ninjas uses chakra to defend themselves otherwise many would have been dead by now.

Having watched and analyzed the Hulk's fighting powerness, the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi team try capturing it by using their clan techniques. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful, all it did was mildly confused the big guy and it just shrugged it off like it was nothing. They never felt helpless on a battlefield before, with even the best of 3 clans combined they felt like ants trying to subdue an elephant. No matter how many tactics the Naras have, the subtly the Yamanaka try to sneak into the mind or even the strengths of Akimichi they were useless when it comes to absolute power.

United with all their clan members they joined the Hyugas in hope to slow it down and shut down its chakra points. Again it ended in failure, the Hyugas for the first time felt their prized Juken failed them. It was quite a shock, but they learned that with the giant's size they needed something equal in size to stop its chakra points. Nevertheless, it is a blow for them as they stood by and couldn't do anything since all their techniques centred around the same technique they pride themselves in.

In Konoha when all else fails, you can count on the Akimichi because they can literary hold the line for you. With their abilities to enlarge their body parts into giants of themselves, they were experts for stopping or halting any forces. They may not have eyes like the Hyugas, nor can they do powerful jutsus or even extraordinary combat skills. Instead, they overcome them with size.

In fact, the Akimichi planned to use their expansion jutsus to overcome size with a much bigger size. However, little did they realized until today their size can be overcomed by strength. For the first time, they were surprised when someone much smaller lift and threw them against their own. Some Akimichis were surprised when the small giant leaped on their face and punched them with enough force to break their jaws.

Seeing this the ninjas again switches to ninjutsu hoping to get an upper hand. Maybe with something new and surprise they can give it some damage. However, instead of causing it injury, the jutsus just bounced off its muscles and annoyed it more.

It roared in anger and backhanded some jutsus back to the casters causing explosions and debris everywhere. Having always been on the receiving end of what he considered as annoying attacks he decided to retaliate. With a heavy stump, creating cracks to the ground and causing minor earthquakes.  
It stopped almost every ninja in battle as they tried to gain back their balance. Angrily it dug its fingers into solid earth and flips chucks of it towards the ninjas. It was like a wave of earth heading their way as if it was an earth jutsu.

The experienced ninjas knew they had to fall back and regroup but with the Hulk angry they were hard pressed just to get out of its way. Even everyone here were elites, they were all having the same trouble re-organising when the Hulk start causing area effect damage. They could not run or leave too far, for reasons they don't want it end in the middle of the village. Hence, they were forced to stick to a close formation and at the same time avoiding the Hulk's rampage.

From the weapon's division Hayate thought it was a good idea to draw its attention by stepping forward and unsheathing his prized sword. Somehow he was successful for a while as the big guy paused and watch him perform his kata while swinging his blade around. It worked and it gave others time to re-group while he makes light jabs on his target. He wouldn't dare get too close as the green guy attacking range is at least double his.

With his sword as shield and ward against the Hulk, the giant was a little weary even if the most damage it did was just a paper cut. Sadly the small victory was short lived as the Naruto-green-giant came up with a counter by up-rooting the nearest tree and swing it like Hayate did. One ninja couldn't help and tell his Captain that the green guy's were bigger earning him a glare from his captain.

Hayate didn't have time to reprimand his team as he had to run from the tree coming his way. He had to give it to the Hulk, even without years of kenjutsu training its attacks were formidable. There was an old saying from the weapons lore - an inch longer is an inch stronger. Just how much strong, Hayate isn't going to stand there and find out, the situation is just plain ridiculous. Who needs a sword or its techniques when you have a 16 foot long tree in your hand.

He had to duck and roll a few times as well as coming to some close calls before making it back to the others. He did a double take as everyone were glaring at him, he had just made the situation worst. Right this moment, the Hulk just became more troublesome as he uses his new found weapon like a bat and made his own version of home-runs out of the local ninjas. Luckily most of the so-called ninjas used chakra to defend themselves so they didn't die either from impact or the drop from their trip. Either way, they were out of the game.

They had already tried spraying the big guy with kunais and shurikens but like all attacks so far they only bounced off its big muscles. So far they had only managed to increase their own casualty numbers and still no way to contain the problem. It was almost like the Kyubi scenario again, they were lucky no-one died so far.

While the tree is lethal in the Hulk's hands, they realized that the it is not immune from their jutsus like the Hulk. In hope to destroy the tree, several ninja cast their fire jutsus to burn it to ash taking away the giant's new found interest. Unfortunately, like they have been doing all afternoon it always backfires. True enough instead of running away a moving tree they are now running from a moving tree that is on fire. The heat from heat from it had burnt many ninjas that were too slow to escape from it.

As for Hayate, he was not so luckily because the Hulk seems to be still gunning for him. After a while it seems to got annoyed and threw the entire thing at him. That's when he realized instead part of the tree he was fighting it became the whole tree. He know this would be the talk of his fellow ninjas if he survived. Konoha Anbu Captain got beat by a tree and buried by it. His only consolation was that he was not the only one and even more humiliating they were Konoha's elites.

There were not many Genjutsu experts in the elite team but they tried to pitch in to buy others some time. At first they thought it was working as the green giant was disoriented but it was short lived as the giant shakes it off in a few seconds.

Luckily they didn't have to figure out why as there are some Hyugas on the field. With their Byakugan they can see their genjutsu were like mosquitoes trying to change the flow of a raging river. It all seem to make sense, genjutsu is a technique for manipulating another's chakra for it to work. With the giant's chakra network like a raging river it would need at least 10 Tsunade calibre ninjas for it to work effectively. The fact that most genjutsu users have small reserves is another matter so it would be near impossible to divert the Hulk's enormous chakra flow.

Nevertheless it was all these ninja can do so they tried a few times, even if the giant still shrugged it off like a bug on him. At least it served as a distraction, giving others time to get out of its way. Unfortunately, like other jutsus the same technique seem to weaken its effectiveness over time and the Hulk is less bothered by it. It seems its body automatically built an immunity against it, this of course was confirmed by the Hyugas. Even worst, it seem to pinpoint whom was annoying him and they were gifted with a ton of boulder for their effort. Unfortunately the said rock is at least the size of small house.

All this time, the 3rd Hokage had not been idle. He had been analyzing the giant, since he got the information from the villagers that it was Naruto. There must be a way for him stop the rampage and save the blonde.

After a while he picked up a pattern, it seems that the giant only respond to the ones attacking. Maybe, just maybe he can still get to Naruto. Besides it seems that his ninjas were no match and the giant only gets angrier. Immediately he gave the order to retreat and tell them to back down to a non threatening distance.

True enough, seeing the ninjas back down the giant calmed down but still angry as it searches for further threats. The Hokage made his way to the mountain of muscle trying to look non-threaten as possible. He wasn't sure if he is recognized or not, but you can't accomplish anything without taking action. Cautiously he spoke the name - Naruto? Somehow the giant seems to recognize him and said the small word - Ji-Ji? Then he collapsed before the Hokage.

Knowing Naruto is still in there somewhere, he command his ninjas to bring the giant somewhere secure. They put him in the Anbu secure center, at least where the medical center is. He was securely strapped down while the doctor try and diagnosis what and how midget blond turn into a green walking muscle. At least Sandaime hope for a cure or a way to reverse the effect. It wasn't until a few days later have they have something to report.


	2. Chapter 2 - Council Crack Down

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Authurs Note: Thank you for review and also others that read the chapter. I am happy that some readers find it interesting and continue to support the story. In fact I had already a chapter ready at the time but only took time for cleaning and re-reading until I am happy to release it. I hope this chapter will answer questions that was on everyone's minds.

Council Crack Down

Having the Hulk secured, the Hokage needs to visit the T&I in hope to get the full story. Normally he would have waited in his office, but this time both Naruto and over 300 ninjas were injured. It isn't something he can just sit idly nor forgiving such act, if it was an invasion or coming from a rouge ninja he can relate. However, the main culprit were his own people. While most of them were civilians but some were his own ninjas.

After today there will be changes, he promised himself and Konoha had better be prepared. Angered at what he had to see to his forces and his surrogate grandson he stormed to Anbu secure stations. It wasn't everyday that the leader of the village came into the secret Anbu sites the Anbus located at the entrance was lost what to do. However, seeing how angry the Hokage was they wisely stay out of its way. The Sandaime ignored the guards and continued his way to his trusted shinobi Ibuki. It is about time the interrogation expert deliver him his report, Ibuki had more than enough time to do his job. He wanted to know why he and his force had to spend half the day fighting a muscle bounded giant and more important how Naruto changed into that monstrosity.

Luckily it didn't take Ibuki long to crack the civilians, all it need was one look from the scarred interrogator. While the ninjas require a little more persuasive measures before they spill everything. Together with the findings from the newly discovered lab, it didn't take long before the Hokage to put everything together.

Based on what he can see from the lab, he can easily see it belongs to his traitorous student. It almost had his name written over it, especially it was the Sandaime that trained him. The way where everything is positioned and where equipments were stored the Hokage can easily recognize his student's work.

Though whatever he was making was destroyed in the mayhem but thanks to the state whatever Naruto was in. He can deduce what Orochimaru had been doing, thankfully to the remains of his notes the experiments were unsuccessful. As named "The Professor", he had his suspicion why Naruto the only survivor due to the early outburst of Kyubi's chakra. However, he won't make any assumptions until a medical report is given to him.

Once he is ready, he summoned his council and this time he will put them in their place. Unfortunately, for the inattentive ones they will be getting a waken up call. While the rest whom had seen the eyes of their Hokage, they were more prepared to whatever bombshell the Hokage will drop.

As expected, following the report of the incident the civilian council were ready to blame the boy for it. To bad for them, the Hokage had zero in on the loudest councilor and asked him how he came to this conclusion. Also to remind them that there are in addition 300 injured elites whom will be hearing his reason. As well as the person to explain to daimyo that in turn to the rest of the elemental nations.

Any false claims or half truths will result in embarrassment to the Fire Daimyo which in turn to the village. Thanks to the cautious warning from the Hokage, the councilor had seem to picked up on the underlining message. Whatever he says now will be brought against as evidence and put him on the stand.

Other councilors too also picked up the hidden message and too quieten down instead of throwing quick accusations. Again the Hokage remind his council that if they don't have any knowledgeable advice they better keep their month shut or be forever thrown out of any meeting. It seems that the message is quite clear, the Hokage will only listen to their advise and not order so they better watch their mouth for futurn reference. They may not have ninja training to see underneath the underneath, but they aren't stupid to get on the council seat so they sat and listen to what the Professor had to say.

Instead of the report, the Hokage went into a Historical background of Ninja villages. To most members of the council they were surprised about the tailed beasts because they were originally given to other nations by none other then the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju. The idea was to promote peace but instead it started the ninja wars that they knew in history. Also the fact that Konohagakure was labelled the strongest ninja village isn't because of the Hokages but the Kyubi. Konoha had always had possession of Kyubi since the first Hokage but due to mishap it was released.

Another correction before anyone can proclaim its danger, the Kyubi is not an animal it is a natural chakra form thus can not be destroyed. With that explanation the Sandaime brought out a clear jar and show them how sealing really work on the chakra conduct. Using ryo as Kyubi chakra and the clear jar as the child, the jar was filled with ryo. The purpose of a Jinchuriki is solely to hold the tailed beast and since it is mainly chakra the container himself can manifest its ability. However, like when humans first harvest fire it can be useful and also devastatingly harmful.

Before the council can voice their objection the Sandaime again thrown them another reality bomb. Truth is both Iwagakure and Kumogakure had already 2 Jinchurikis each. Iwagakure's Jinchurikis are both at least veteran jonin warriors because he had met them during the last war. In Kumogakure, one was the future Raikage's brother while the other is already a strong trained genin. To the horror of the council, both villages were opposing villages with well trained Jinchurikis.

For their information, their Yondaime Hokage too had encountered the Kumo brothers but it was a draw at the time. Also to note that Killer-Bee was still a Jinchuriki in training when he stopped the Yondaime from killing his brother. As Hokage pointed out some of the present councilors can testify against his words since they too were present at the time. They all agreed that Jinchurikis were quite resilient on the field. To the shameful looks on the civilian council, they should already know that because they had seen it in Naruto.

Looking back at the council room, the Hokage nodded seeing they finally understood the seriousness of the situation. Getting the rest of the council's attention he informed them however should the Jinchuriki finally killed or broken. It would be similar to the jar before him as he smashes the jar spilling the ryo all over. Like the Ryo spilt, the Kyubi chakra would dissipate but reform later. Though there hasn't been any documented event of such case. However, there had always been 9 tailed beasts in history and still has been since hence it is not difficult to deduce no one has yet to kill one. Thanks to the physical demonstration, the council seem to be more accepted to the explanation.

Finally coming back to the current incident he let them know that their Jinchuriki is now in coma. Whether he will wake up or not, the medics in charge was not able to safely give an answer for. He then gave his council the report of their discovery and why Naruto turn out as he did. The only good news was no one's gravely injured in that incident.

In the end, he added another warning to the civilians. The Hokage may not have directly accused them but they knew the silent order when they hear one. Whether Naruto Uzumaki wake up or not, the village will change their view of the Jinchuriki. Since the incident were started by the civilian members, thus all damages and medical bills will be paid by the civilian treasury. Some wanted to protest but the glare from the Hokage was enough to tell him they were already in deep shit. Before the meeting comes to an end, the Hokage told them they better wise up with this new information because he wouldn't send his ninjas to clean up their mess anymore.

Someone had tried to sneak in and finished the job but ended in failure. They were caught red-handed as they woke up from the knockout due to the giant turn in his sleep. It ripped the strap holding his hand and crushing the intruders knocking them out.

Had they read the report they would have realized their plan wouldn't have worked anyway. Orochimaru's drug was too potent it kills off any foreign substance entering its host. Besides they would have realized that their syringe is too weak to be used on the giant. Of course they were told that before they were sent for their interrogation.

Seeing how locking it down was useless, they had a few Anbu to watching the big kid. From what they have found, the kid was just sleeping and very unlikely he will start another rampage. Also, based on the remaining substance and notes left behind in the lab. The investigation team was able to piece together what they believed happened.

They too concluded that the formula that the snake sannin had developed were likely a failure. That is if it was used on any normal human beings. However, due to Kyubi in the Naruto kid, he was able to survive the initial process. This was also the reason why the demon's chakra was felt.

Not only that, a small dose would have made a super soldier as it was designed to do. Thanks to Kyubi's influence Naruto was able to absorb the whole tank hence his physique. He is literary pumped full of this stuff.

On the other hand, somehow and somewhere within Naruto his body is trying to adapt to the changes. Days and weeks of tests proves that his body is starting to stabilize. Hence, the reason for his unconsciousness as his body is still trying to adjust to the complete process. The once called professor guessed that it was probably the Uzumaki genes that is doing the work. After-all that clan is still a mystery just like the Rinnegan, especially with their longevity.

It may take weeks, months or even years to fully adjust to the changes. Sadly no doctor can conclude to the Sandaime when the blond will wake up or in what state he will be in.

Meanwhile, as the Hulk sleeps there had been a few more attempts. Sadly for their consolation, they were both successful and failure attempts. Successful to do what they wanted to do, but failure to kill it. It seems that the word invincible seems to have a meaning.

Some chunin had managed to infiltrate and tried to assassinate the sleeping giant. When the Anbu finally spotted him they were too late. Everything just stop when giant was stabbed. Pulling back his weapon to defend himself, they found their weapons were bent. The two guards also looked at one another with an unbelievable look.

Before they could do anything, the chunin took out another kunai and tried a few time hoping to penetrate its tough skin. That is until he was swag away like a fly and into the medical cupboard while the guards sweat-dropped. The sorry chunin had several syringes and scalpels logged in his face and body. They didn't even do anything, and it seems that they weren't needed anyway.

Of course, there were a few more cases after that. That's when they realized that this new Naruto is quite durable. Not that the Anbu stop protecting the giant but it was quite entertaining to see the assassin thought they had succeeded only to fail in the end.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hulk in Konoha

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I must also apologize to the reviewer asking if Hulk is permanent and I said that it would be revealed in last chapter. Sorry it is this chapter that I have the answer. It was an interesting question anyway because I thought the transformation deal was always the full package and attraction to the Hulk. Anyway, luckily I have this chapter written and was just doing some last minute edit. Hope you like it.

The Hulk in Konoha

To the relieve of the Hokage, it took several months before Naruto was awake and shrank back to his normal size. It was also quite funny because it took nearly 20 ninjas to move him to a supposed secret location. Of course when you have that many Anbus carrying a big green giant to the secret place, it is no longer a secret. The other problem was it wouldn't fit into any door so they had to remodel just for the big guy.

Since then, he still revert back to the Hulk from time to time. It was later discovered that it was his emotions that was the likely trigger to such transformation. Whenever he is either in shock, surprise and most obvious of all angry he would transform to his giant form.

Thanks to the incident, the village had been warned beforehand so it is no longer a secret. Just like he had done during the council meeting, the Hokage also addressed to the village. This was the byproduct of their sins, because as of now the Hulk will walk the village and they will be on their own if they try to provoke it. The Hokage also mention that even 300 elite ninjas were no match to the giant so they better think twice if they really want to bring out the big guy.

However, even to a well informed jonin, Naruto's other half still intimidates them. So the first few times, a few civilians were treated for shock and a few panic issues were raised. Luckily no-one attacked him so the Hulk just went his merry ways. It seems the Hulk is like a different entity, as he didn't seem to have the same agenda as his other half.

Based on numbers of observations, they found the two were quite independent from one another. At one point they knew Naruto was heading to the Hokage tower but after the transformation he seem lost at where he was going and went a different direction. However, there were exceptions especially when they were hungry they seem to share the same place in mind - Ichiraku.

It was quite a shock when the Hulk step in for the first time, both Teuchi and Ayame were speechless. Still thanks to both the hokage's announcement and Naruto's faint whisker marks they were not too frightened. They managed to questioned if he is Naruto and the Hulk only responded with simple demand - RAMEN. Somehow besides the Hokage, both the ramen chef and his daughter had a special place within Naruto.

Scientists too concluded that deep down both Naruto and the Hulk are the same person. It was only due to their transformation that their conscious were not aligned, but it was only a theory they came up with. Anyway, both the Anbus and Hokage were happy no harm came to the 2 civilians because they were the only people besides the hokage to treat Naruto like a friend. Since then, the Ichirakus got themselves a Hulk size ramen bowl that contain 10 times the among of ramen than normal ones. Though there is not Hulk size chopsticks as the big guy just grab the bowl and threw all the ramen in his mouth.

Aside from the Ichiraku, things were never the same within Konoha. There is a true meaning to the saying, it is better to be with the devil then in its path. Some villagers that are too stupid to understand the phase had to find out the hard way. Only difference is, they may feel that the term devil doesn't do the Hulk justice.

One drunk smashed his bottle at the blonde kid as he walk pass. He didn't expect the once harmless child to suddenly transformed into a 2 meter towering muscular green giant. In the end, it is what ninja report dubbed as Naruto went Hulk over the drunken villager. The others nearby had to watch in horror as the giant smashed him with a nearby bench followed by repeated stomped into the ground. No-one dared to intervene or said anything hopefully not to draw its attention. Somehow they seem to understood the true warning from the Hokage.

After seeing the Hulk in action, it is no big surprise anyone would think that it is unstoppable. Especially when they are only civilians who were also deprived from their everyday real ninja action. So when the Hulk appeared, it was like the bogeyman they tell to their children came to life. To them it would be no different to seeing the Kyubi but just a different monster.

As the saying goes, seeing is believing. Though they knew the blond contains the Kyubi, but in their minds the Hulk is now the real monster. It would be no surprise some thinks the Hulk is even more powerful than the fox. After-all, most civilians had never actually seen the fox and only heard from rumours.

The Hokage may not know it, but the Hulk is slowly replacing the image of Kyubi thanks his constant re-appearance. They may never get over the fact that Kyubi killed their family members nor will they forget it is Naruto that housed it. However, with the gigantic Hulk's presence it slowly over shadows the fox. In the villagers minds, the boy no longer representing the Kyubi instead it is of the Hulk.

Anyway, back to the scene of the drunk being stomped, after a while the big guy had enough and moved on but not without giving it one more stamp. Everyone gave it a wide berth and away from its path while the Hulk just ignores them. Its wide size and body had to knock down a few trees and buildings as it stroll to wherever he is going. Of course there is a few that just annoys the guy and it was levelled. Fortunately it was only some old abandoned building.

It happened in the past, so it is no deal for everyone to move out of the giant's way. The obvious reason the Hulk towers over them at least twice their height and the other due to rumours. Most of them had already heard the rumours of a dead nukenin that got dragged while stuck beneath its foot. The poor bastard must had been hiding under somewhere before the Hulk walked over him. It is an ultimate humiliation for any ninja, and the only identification was the scratched headband.

To the relieve of the ninjas whom had managed dug the drunk out he was still alive. Slowly everyone came out and at least check the idiot that would provoke a walking muscle. Some kids thought it was cool the way it handles the drunk and they all knew who was the real villain. It seems that the Hulk has more positive impression then the Kyubi. Besides they never did like the drunk as he had not just harass the Jinchuriki but many other villagers.

Well he was still alive as he still able to mourn a little. It took some time for some genin to dug the moron out.

During his hospital stay, he still had part of the foot print on him and still wears the shocked expression on his face. Whether its from the transformation or the foot that flattened him, no one knows. No charge was pressed since it was the fool of the victim that brought it upon himself. Since the rampage, the Hokage had Naruto strictly watched at all times.

Not for his safety, they were only there to pacify Naruto should he turn into the BIG guy again. Saidaime was surprised how often the Hulk appeared and that the village is still standing. He still recall the effort it took to stop the Hulk. In fact, he had to remind himself that they didn't really stop it. It was only because of Naruto that they were able to control it.

The Hulk's appearance had became a normal occurrence as it will pop up from time to time. Everyone had learned that it doesn't really bother you if you don't bother it. However, the green giant attracted many village kids causing many to often hang out with him. At least the kids were smarter then the adults, they had saw how the Hulk had flattened the last guy so they never tried to provoke it.

It all started as kids started to follow it at a distance, everyday the children followed and watched what it would do next. In their eyes, the Hulk is strong and cool with a 'no mercy', 'no bullshit' attitude. Soon they turn from admiration to hero worship. As it became a hot topic between families as kids like to talk about what they have seen. Usually about how the Hulk beat up a bully.

After a while, even the adults sees the Hulk as misunderstood giant instead of a monster. Small events like how the Hulk stopped a out of controlled food cart with a single hand like it was nothing. While the kids followed in the distance, at first the Hulk ignores them. However, it does not mean that it was not curious. Somehow, the children has a positive effect on the giant. Perhaps it was due to their innocence, or that kids were always happy which may have calmed the angry expression he always had on him.

There are some that still thinks that it is a monster and tried to forbid their children nearing it. One time it got out of hand when the father show up and forcefully took his daughter away. As the girl want to stay and have fun with her friends, the father got really angry and slapped her. Shocked was an understatement, the Hulk was immediately angry and flung the adult away.

It was ready to flatten the father until the girl held the hulk back. Though the girl could not have the strength to stop the Hulk but it seems that the giant is able to control himself. Seeing the tears still running down her cheeks, the Hulk calmed himself all in full view of the villagers. They too were shocked, they too had known that the Hulk is quite unstoppable. After a while, the Hulk gently took both the child and father and leaped to the Hospital.

The staff were weary of the giant but took the man away for treatment. Looking at the girl, it said with a bad dialect slowly.

Mara listen Father. Family Important.  
Family Happy, Hulk Happy.

Though not perfect but the child seem to understand as she nods her head with little tears. While the Hulk watches, he put his massive hand over the girl as to comfort her. Turning back to the man that was being taken away, he point at him.

Father hurt Mara. Father Hospital.

Again not what one expects, but easily understood. Not wanted to stay any longer, the giant leaped away in one jump and disappear into the village.

It wasn't until a few days later that the children found the big giant. To his surprise the girl Mara was there too. That small exchange had convince the father to let his child to join with the others. It just took a couple of days to find the Hulk.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ninjas and Nuke-nins

Disclaimer: Just to note, I do not own Naruto and this fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Author's Notes: Thank you once again for the support. I am pleased that I have many readers enjoying the past chapters. I am also having fun writing the scenes where the Hulk turn up. It is great way for me to relieve stress when I look back to the comical scenes I have written. I hope to come up with more funny moments and all you readers to enjoy the story too.

Ninjas and Nuke-nins

Since the episode involving the little girl and her father, the civilian population starts to show signs of their acceptance. It also helped after another event that the giant rescued some kids from some vicious bear that came out of no-where. With so many children as witness, news spread fast and almost all Konoha heard the story. Obviously to the ninjas they knew the giant could have handled it easy, but to normal civilians its not as believable. However, with Hulk's huge frame they can probably imagine the scene. With children exaggerating the fight, they all got varies images how the Hulk wrestled with the animal. However, one fact is consistent in all stories - the Hulk beat the crap out of the bear.

Since then, many children starts hanging around the giant. Besides being safe, they also have other benefits.  
To the kids, the Hulk is like two for one package deal. On one hand, they have the original Naruto. Aside from talking to him about what it was like turning into a green giant, the blond is fun to have around. Other than on occasions playing with them he also tells them funny stories. The Hulk on the other hand, it usually sleeps around but the kids find him fascinating because of its size. It's normal for children as they always find things extraordinary interesting, they like watching the giant in action and what it would do next.

However, deep in their little minds they would agree that the most amazing thing was the transformation. Hanging around either the Hulk or Naruto, they get to watch one way or the other transformations. It's either the Hunk shrinking back to Naruto or Naruto blowing up to the Hulk, both were fascinating to watch. Unfortunately, due to his lack of control he couldn't show them willingly thus they resort to hanging around him to see it.

Even his own sneeze would suddenly turn him into his alter ego. It was the event most kids had been anticipated because each change is often different from another. The anbus tailing him had seen it many times but even the good doctors were dumbfounded and had no explanation. Just his sudden sneeze would blow him up like a balloon, the Hulk would appear and look around dumbly like he was wondering how he got here. His actions caused rounds of laughter and giggles, and the giant would just scratch his head not knowing why causing another rounds of laughter.

As for Naruto, the lonely boy seems to enjoy hanging around crowds regardless what age they are. Having lived on his own for so long makes him crave for attention and having children laugh at his jokes just makes it more fulfilling. Hence he was quite eccentric when he tells them of his past adventures and pranks thus resulting in many laughter and small giggles from girls. The joys of others seem to have positive effect on him so he is quite happy when some of them calls him boss.

The Hulk though, no-one knows what he is thinking but the giant didn't seem to mind the small creatures (children) hanging around him. In fact, most of the time he was more curious than annoyed as they never or could really harm him. To another watcher, it was like scene from documentary channels where birds sits on top of wild rhinos. Sometimes little girls starts making flower crowns and have him unknowingly wear it the whole day. It caused many amusements within the village as well as ninjas and the Hulk just ignores them. Hence, the Hulk received many more positive views as long as no-one stupid enough irk the giant.

Of course there were still few cases from die-hard kyubi haters as they think it was all a trick. However, as time goes on fewer people would openly show their distaste. Not because they finally accepted him, but because they were being ridiculed by their own fellow villagers. It was like poking your fingers in fire, and complain that you got burnt. The same logic applies to the Hulk, as others would say - you brought it on yourself.

Aside from the lack of success, they also receives punishment. In addition they must also cover the cost of all damages including ones made by the Hulk. Thanks to that rule, fewer and fewer villagers tried anything stupid because of the hefty bill. Anyway as result, Konoha had never looked better because of the new modifications as well as improvements.

It was also a good thing some of the incidents were caused by rich merchants and civilians as the Hokage can lawfully confiscate their assets for the improvements of their village. Since the first rampage and the civilian council having to pay for the damages, they seldom stick their head where it doesn't concern them. Hence the reason why these rich merchants and influential villager received no backing from them.

There were still a few other extreme cases like hiring outside help for the deeds. Unfortunately for both parties, due to missing details of their target turning into a massive green giant they were not prepared to deal with it.  
Even when they do believe the stories they will never prepare for the real thing. Seeing the towering giant is one thing, however seeing one that was also unstoppable and you can't do a thing is another. In the end the Anbu had to ply his hands open to release the nins because the Hulk had forgotten he still had a ninja in his hand.

On the other hand, since the Hulk's first appearance both Naruto and the Hulk received many positive responses from ninjas. Most of them came from clans as they were quite impressed by his other half. Lately they discovered an interesting theory, somehow having Naruto on your good side seem to carried over on to the Hulk. At least the giant is no longer glaring at them anymore, instead they were just indifference stares. After-all, Naruto is the Hulk and the big guy seem to consider Konoha ninjas as neutral.

Particularly with the Akimichi clan, they were very impressed with his alter ego. Not only were they not afraid of it, instead they wish for another fight. Often they joked with Naruto when they get their wish hopefully he wouldn't bash them too hard like last time. This seem to earn some bonus points from Naruto as he was often invited to their parties. The Akimichis have always an excuse for a large banquet and celebrate no matter how small the reason was. They were a happy clan and are very generous thus the reason the blond really liked them.

Since most of their professions revolved around food, hence they own many restaurants. From time to time whenever they see Naruto they invite him over for a meal giving the boy even better impression of them. It seems the Hulk also had no problem neither since he appeared a few times in the middle of a few of their parties. Everyone had quieten down just to see what it would do, the Hulk just kept eating and ignore them. One Akimichi didn't realize the situation and patted him in the back, he was rewarded with a punch to the wall. Everyone had a good laugh because of it and continued to party and the Hulk just join them merrily even though it didn't understand why.

Besides, the Akimichis all like a bit of bash once a while and the Hulk seem to get along well with them. Of course there were a few occasional growls at whoever tries to take his meat, he fit in quite well with them as most of them were like that. The clan head's son Choji was a fine example, normally the kid was both gentle and shy but when it came to the last chip he did fight toe and nail for it. Hence for the rest of the Akimichis, they were amused at the fact that someone smaller were not afraid of their bigger size. Not only did the hulk not back down, it also had the guts to face them head-on. Often the Akimichis are viewed as strongest clan in the village and it is a challenge when one can match them in both power and strength.

Other clans like the Hyugas too were changed since their last encounter. since the battle, many cases were brought up to the clan meeting that forces them to deviate from tradition. At first the elders wouldn't budge, but with later reports revealing that the snake sannin were involved they had to reconsider.

Knowing the snake sennin, they wouldn't be surprised if he already had an army of Hulks. Should another battle occur and the Hyugas couldn't do a thing to defend the village they can kiss their noble status good-bye. The clan is only prestigious only if they can deliver, therefore this episode with the Hulk was their changing point.

They have already witnessed what the Hulk can do, even if the snake sennin can't make another Hulk because he had no Jinchurikis. There is no doubt he could make something similar. Orochimaru didn't get on the most wanted list because he was just a sannin, he was also both brilliant and resource. Hence the reason why Konoha had put him on high alert list and Jiraiya's network were to focus on him.

This was also the reason the Hyugas start looking into elemental jutsus and possible elemental Jukens. Thanks to this logic Hiashi found out his elder daughter had water element instead of the usual earth like every other members of the clan. It was later found out that Jukens were designed for Earth alignment.

There were a few cases of Hyugas having problems with their style but the elder thought it was only a matter of talent thus neglected the involvement of element affinity. Unsurprisingly, his daughter Hinata had very high Water affinity thus making her learning their art extremely difficult. Since the death of his brother, Hiashi had neglected many things but thanks to this incident they all got their wake-up call. Hence he was quite glad of the Hulk's rampage which gave them the opportunity to re-think not only their strategies but of their traditions. They may not have a solution yet but it is a start for the Hyugas.

The other Anbu members too wanted a rematch but the Hokage forbid them because Naruto was still not able to control the transformations yet. So the most they can do is to talk about it, it is how Naruto get to heard more about his alter ego. In the beginning, Naruto was a little depressed because he got turn into a monster but after talking to other ninjas he thought otherwise. Like they said, a ninja must use every advantage they have and the Hulk is a great asset thus no exception.

Thanks to this, the Hokage allowed his ninjas to talk about the event freely. Besides it was no secret his entire elite forces lost badly battling one single opponent. People bound to talk about it even if his ninja doesn't, he already have past events to prove it and the Kyubi was a good example. On the other hand, talking about it helped Naruto jog his jumbled memory while he was Hulk.

As the doctors that cross examined him had said, they were always the same person therefore it is likely they will eventually remember their alter ego. They also had a theory, Naruto or the Hulk can not remember each other's actions was only because of the transformation. His brain needs to adjust to the transitions and decode the different signals then they can become one again. Based on the Hulk's behavour, it was his primitive instinct without a purpose. It makes sense when attacked it will retaliate and when hungry it will eat.

Besides, with so many Hulk stories floating around it might gives the boy some positive incense to try to reach out to his other half. Of course no-one knows how he can do it, the good doctors believe if anyone can do it only Naruto himself would know. There had never been a case such as he, thus it will be up to the boy to control that power or avoiding it entirely.

As for Naruto, he was in awe of his alter ego as everyone he talks to said it was so powerful that its almost unstoppable. From time to time, he hear only good things from Anbus that fought or seen the Hulk in action and nearly all the ninjas too were happy to tell their own versions of it. Seeing that it was Naruto that transformed into it, they were more eager to tell him about their own encounters.

The more Naruto hears its deeds the more he admires it, especially when each ninjas tells different versions of it. Just as Hayate had predicted, his actions in the incident were always brought up for comedy reasons. Not only was he the reason for the increased casualties, they even had to dig him out from under the tree.

Aside from that, the more time Naruto spent with Konoha ninjas the more the Hulk is seem familiar with them and wouldn't attack on sight. Too bad the missing nins didn't have that pact and were forced to fight or running for their lives. Of course they wouldn't get far from an enraged Hulk and end up like puppets in its hands. Even harden nins could not escape from the shock of the initial transformation nevertheless fight it. The Hulk can have that effect on you, you either transfixed on the shape that slowly grows into a towering giant only realize you should had ran. By the time the Hulk is out it is always too late. Everyone were like dwarves when facing the Hulk, and the problem was they start feeling they don't have enough dwarfs - they need hell a lot more.

By the time the Anbus arrived some begged to be taken away from the monster as they would do anything just to be released. It didn't help matters worse as the Anbus responded that they can't command it so they had to wait until it is bored of them. The ninjas in its hand thought they were joking but sadly it looked that way. Some anbus suggested they play dead, it didn't made the matter any better.

All the Konoha Anbus knew any normal conventional weapons as well as jutsus are useless against the Hulk. In fact there is nothing to date that could stop the Hulk or even to slow it down. The best you can do, is something that could take his attention from you. So they can only sympathize them as they too went through the same boat. In the end, they gave up everything and all information just not to be near the Hulk. If they have to honest, the Hulk is like a ninja version of the Bogeyman only he is the deal.

Konoha's last battle with the Hulk, they were lucky because they had 300 elites and good teamwork. It didn't really stop the giant but their numbers took away a lot of the pressure from each other as well as its attention.  
With the exception of Hayate because he brought it on himself for showing off. Another fact was, the Hulk was not really trying to kill them he was just mostly annoyed because of the crowd of ninjas and most of all - angry. They were very lucky as they still haven't seen the real when he is really angry. For anyone who stupid enough to irk the Hulk, they should pray no-one is around to witness it or in its way.

During interrogation if one can call it that, their prisoner didn't even want to leave their cell. After some heavy convincing and threat of bringing the giant back they told their interrogators everything only to shove them out and closing the steel door on them. Little did they know that the steel door would have been worthless if the Hulk really want to get in. For the sake of their peace of heart and their prison the interrogator didn't tell them that truth. Looks like the Hulk is giving them some lasting impressions. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from the Hulk, thinks Ibiki.

Not only did they willing to give their village information as well as their employer. Whom infact is one of the councilors and he was also selling information outside of the village. Overall, the Hokage is quite pleased at the outcome. Seems like the Hulk is already gaining a reputation. It will only be a rumor for now, but who knows what happens later.

There had been a few other cases of nuke-nin involvements but they were all taken care of before they begun. As Hulk, Naruto can go anywhere as it wants but with a few Anbu trailing him from a distance. The big guy may be quite invincible so far but it seems to like to spend time on its own. May be it was just as Naruto had explained, he transforms when he was angry thus maybe its a way for it to calm down.

While ninjas inside the village knew him well but unfortunately foreign and nuke-nins weren't. One time when the giant returning through the gate, the guard was quite surprised when they thought they saw a ninga under one of his foot. As it seems that the poor ninja had tried to ambush the blond only be stepped on as he transforms into the Hulk. He had to be hospitalize before taken to interrogation. No one thought he was lucky as literary all his bones were broken as well as his face rearranged, they didn't even know who he was until he gave them his name.

Since then, the gate guards had to scan the big guy's foot from each of his return trips. It is good thing now that the Hulk recognizes them and do as they say, but there is still some miscommunications as it still have a hard time understanding the words. Like the good doctor had said, both Naruto's body and brain had undergone a transformation thus needs time to adjust. However, if they ask nicely and showing him what they want the Hulk would follow through.

Anyway, there have been a few bets to see if they would ever catch anymore nukenins that way. Just for the record, they did find another but he was stuck on the giant's back. It seems he was crushed as he was trying to ambush the guy. The Hulk must be either flatten him by taking a nap or leaning on something.

Since then, there had been a few more bets going what the Hulk brought back next. Even the Hokage was in the bet while the ninjas sweat-dropped. Of course the Anbus were the ones to report what happened and found more ninjas where the Hulk had been.

From what they saw, both Naruto and the Hulk worked quite well in both bodies. As Hulk he was near invincible, however the Hokage was more worry for his young grandson figure. Anyway even as Naruto the shock of ninjas attack would just turn him straight to his other half so he was never in danger. One time they tried to ambush the kid and jumped him only to be caught by the giant's fists. The nuke-nin freaked as he saw his target between the fingers of the green giant. Of course his scream were fairly inaudible since the Hulk's hand were covering his entire face. Then what followed was relatively short, the nin panicked and the Hulk got irritated and tossed him into the tree knocking him out.

There were few more cases as ninjas just pop out of no-where and start attacking the giant. Reasonable assumption was they were spooked and tried to take him down first only to fail miserably. Many managed to get through the giant's defenses but could not overcome the shock that it did nothing. A few acted like the Konoha team and throw jutsus from a distance but they too were taken out by the Hulk's charge. Even a handful managed to dodge out of its way but the clothesline finished them off. Seeing most of its enemies unresponsive, the Hulk just went his merry way. As for these ninjas they were already rounded up and in hospital, the guards can only sympathize - poor bastards. In the list, there was also Iwa nins as they tried to defend themselves with Earth after Earth jutsus only to be pulverized by the giant. The poor guy was in mental hospital as he hole himself up in the room begged not to be released.

Of course this does not stop Anko, she took her job a little too serious for other's taste. They can still remember the first victim of the Hulk and her first question was how does it feel to be treated like dirt. She also mentioned that the big guy did not even know he was under his foot. Whether it was true or not, the nukenin already felt like laughing stock and Anko didn't seem to be stopping there. It seems there will be a new form of interrogation as they find new ways to ask questions that was more humiliating - and Anko is leading.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Academy

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto, the story I have written is only for my own entertainment.

Author's Notes: Just as a warning, I am still not to the level comfortably to add conversation into my story thus I have not bother written any. So far I am only introducing scenes for my own entertainment. Another issue regarding the idea of using civilian council, yes I am aware there is no such group in the actual Naruto story. Also Sakura's mother was never part of the council but people still use it. The answer was I like the setting. I don't see why this was particularly important maybe the writer knew it, maybe he/she doesn't why made a big deal out of it.  
In my opinion, the argument was silly in the first place because it is like saying why the Hulk in this story in the beginning. It is because I the writer put it there. Therefore, please just enjoy the story and save the arguments to the politics. If you like the story that's great, if you don't then it's alright I do not dictate what you like or not.

The Academy

Once the Hokage felt the Hulk is safe enough to join the academy, Naruto is then allowed to return back to regular classes. While he misses his friends, Naruto too understood why his grandfather figure wanted him to take some time out and he fully agreed. With his alter ego going on rampage from time to time, it is not good to have him cooped up indoors.

Aside from bringing the building down, everyone will also be trapped inside the building with no way out. The Hokage had to shrug as he imagine the scene in his head as well as rest of his bodyguard ninjas hiding in the room. They too can picture that scene like a nightmare as they too were there when the big guy had his temper tantrum and at the time they had a lot of space to get out of its way. Not that the old man is singling Naruto out, he still treated him like a grandson but the other him still makes him nervous. He can just see it, a hug Naruto is no big deal but one from the Hulk he did be lucky to get a way with a broken back.

Other than the obvious reason, the Sandaime also wanted him to get used to the transformation and try reaching out for the other him. At least try to connect so the Hulk would not be a loose cannon and go on another rampage. From what he can see and conclusion of the major council meeting, they can only let the Hulk do as it want. Hence the Hokage address the village that no ninja will come to their aid if anyone provokes the giant.

So for the past six months, Naruto just wandered around the village while his classmates went on with the academy. While Naruto calls them friends they were in fact better known as associates because non of them went their ways to find him while he was absent from class. Hence the reason why non of his classmates knew anything about him nor his condition.

Of course there were gossips on the green giant's rampage but no-one thought it would have anything to do with a dead-last and attention grabbing idiot. While many villagers knew about his transformation, but they mainly refer him as the green giant or the Hulk. No-one would say "Naruto transformed into the Hulk again", it is normally "The Hulk reappear/showed up again". Hence, unless you were directly involved, it was no surprise anyone couldn't connect a 3 foot child to a 12 foot Hulk or vice versa.

Thus when Naruto finally returned back to the academy his first transformation shocked the entire class. The teachers Iruka and Mizuki too were speechless, seeing the real thing was more intimating then what the report says. It was like an Akimichi doing their expansion jutsu right in the middle of the already small classroom. In fact the room was only small because of the huge Hulk, the damn giant is at least twice the height of Iruka and nearly three times as wide as him. He stood out like a giant baby stuffed in a classroom of kids as he tried to look as small as he can. Thankfully the Hulk only felt a little embarrassed as well as annoyed that the place was so small.

Another incident happen as he was called for an academy spar and Mizuki was his opponent. Mizuki tried to show that size doesn't matter but sadly his demonstration did not went as he had envisioned. Using his chunin speed he reappear behind the Hulk and kicked the back of his knees in hope to bring the giant down. He succeeded but not in the way he had hoped, instead it was like a massive wall that fell on top of him.

When the Hulk got back up, Mizuki was gone. Iruka had to sweatdrop because his assistant somehow got himself stuck on the giant's back. The occasional twitch shown that he was still alive.

As for his classmates, the enormous size of the new and green Naruto is enough make even the last Uchiha very wary of him. Not only was the dope of the class strong, he tower over their sensei like an adult to a child. He still remember the other time he walked into the classroom with the door still in his hand. Embarrassed he handed it to the nearest teacher which unfortunately was Mizuki and almost crushed him.

Sasuke maybe top of the class, but he isn't stupid to think he can beat the giant and challenge him blindly. Unfortunately Kiba had no such insight, he tried to fight the big guy by challenging him directly for the alpha status. He had to get on the desk to catch its attention. After declaring his superiority, he jabbed his finger at the big guy's nose to show he isn't afraid of him and issue his challenge. However, before his can finish the Hulk sneezed and blew him across the room knocking him out.

When the Hulk recovered, Kiba was no where in sight and the Hulk just shrugged his shoulders. The class can only sweat-dropped because the Inuzuka was blasted out the open window and knocking himself out. Since then Kiba had been wary and kept out of it's way, especially Akamaru as he had to ran out of its way not to get stepped on. It was humilating enough as it was and it is still the talk of the academy and also kept the last Uchiha from starting anything stupid.

They had seen what the Hulk can do, the mountain of muscles isn't just for show. Rumor has it that the big guy was also immune to jutsus and weapons were useless because of it's tough and thick skin. He had seen it happen when Kiba had miss shot his kunai and had it rebound over to the giant. The Hulk was not paying attention as he was too busy watching other things than a queue of kids doing the same thing. Iruka was a little scared when the kunai flew and jabbed into the Hulk's right chest only to bounce off harmlessly. The class can only watch in disbelieve as the giant just give it a few scratches as if he didn't feel the hit.

During most of the academy the Hulk was exempt from many activities, he was still there because it was Naruto's year so they need to get used to each other. At first the Hulk too had tried to participant but it often ended either in disaster or in extraordinary fashion. One time they tried to teach the giant how to throw a kunai but he couldn't even hold it properly due to his much bigger hands. The kunai looked like tooth picks in the giant's hands, and the Hulk didn't understand what the teacher want him do with it.

When they demonstrated by example, the Hunk uprooted the nearest tree and threw it at the dummy. Of course he got full marks for aiming, effectiveness and brutality, even if it was not done with the right weapon. He may have also got creativity but that was just pushing it, overall the Hulk is totally out of their league. The teacher can only give him a thumbs up to show him "Good Job" when he look to the chunin expectantly as if it was exactly what he wanted him to do. They felt sorry for his opponents, instead of kunais the Hulk would be tossing trees at them.

He too was also exempt from physical combat for obvious reasons. Aside from the Akimichis, there just isn't any active ninjas his size. Strength wise even the Akimichis were no match, hence it was a wasted effort to try and grade him. They have heard the Hulk's rampage therefore the obvious grade wouldn't be anything less than full marks and no-one want to volunteer themselves to test him.

As for Naruto himself, he too took part in class whenever his other half isn't. Unfortunately due to his emotional instability he was often turning into the Hulk. Even before the incident he was the dead-last, and now with the Hulk hogging most of his time his academy position isn't going anywhere. Both his inability to excel nor his frustration help the matter any.

There were also some discussions between the staff to what to do with him. In the end they decided to treat him as single individual but with separate stats, thus whatever the Hulk achieve will also become part of Naruto's final grade. However, they will also be keeping both their results separately just for the record. It had caused many headaches for Iruka because of the difficulties in grading him.

Unknown to Naruto, the Hokage had already issued him a bypass regardless of his grades. With the Hulk's prowess, they did be a fool to fail him because of his academic results and the entire council agreed as well. Since the rampage incident the civilian council seem to have mellowed out and took Naruto seriously. Besides, based on the Anbu's report as well as observations both Naruto or the Hulk already capable of taking down even jonins. In fact, the Hokage had already put down all the ninjas the Hulk took down on his mission record. Aside from the Hulk, they also see Kyubi as an asset. Even Naruto didn't yet know how to control it, it helps their village that they have their own Jinchuriki.

However, on the day of his graduation, Naruto was told he had failed the academy because he didn't have enough points. Hence the reason why he was depressed and ended up sitting on the swings watching his happy classmates and other graduated children. He was even more depressed when he heard parents thought he would have passed. Since his Hulk incident, many in the village came to see Naruto in a different light and treated him much better.

It may have been the Hulk's open book look that force others to see the real him as well as his gentle side. While they wouldn't go near the Hulk, they cheer him from a distance when he helps others. Such as the incident with the fruit kart where he stopped it with one hand, it leads to everyone clapping their hands. Since Naruto was easier to approach they just smiles at him when they pick up their children. Even the fruit kart owner throw him an apple whenever he passes by, even it was the Hulk that helped him. Their small gesture made Naruto felt accepted for the first time, hence the reason he felt he had failed their expectations when he hadn't passed.

He was about to leave when Mizuki stopped him and offered him another test that the council would have forced to pass him and accept him as genin. As the substitute teacher had explained, if he can steal the scroll in the Hokage tower the leading parties of the village would have no choice but to acknowledge his skills. Of course Mizuki also explained the risks as such act can cause others to think he is a traitor therefore he must be sure and never be discovered until the very end. The exam was not used anymore due to its chance of misunderstanding as well as its danger rating therefore why it was only as last desperate measure for exceptional students that seriously wanted to become ninjas.

Part of the exam was also to see if he has the guts to do what it take to be a ninja. If he somehow successful, all would have be forgiven as long as he returns the scroll. To make it more convincing the chunin also mentioned that there may still be punishment for that stunt. So it would be up to him if he decided to risk it in order to become a true ninja of the village.

Unlike Iruka, Mizuki was not informed of Naruto's automatic ticket to genin even if he fails the academy. Hence the reason why he is tricking the blond using a trick from chunin exams, it was the question to accept the mission or not. Determined to graduate as genin, Naruto made his choice because he didn't want to disappoint both the Hokage and others. Aside from the villagers, Naruto made many friends with other clans and promised they will look out for one another after he can both control the Hulk and became a respectable ninja.

So that night, Naruto sneaked into the Hokage's office and took the scroll he was told to get. It wasn't too difficult since he knew the place like the back of his hand. Before he was turn into the Hulk, he had spent a lot of time around the Hokage thus knew ways to get into the office that even Anbus didn't.

However, he was surprised he bumped into his grandfather figure. Using his old jutsu he made his sexy jutsu and send the Hokage to la-la land. He didn't know it would have worked, he made the jutsu as a joke and didn't get to use it until now.

Anyway he need to get to the meeting point as he was instructed, it was like finish line to the exam. As Mizuki had explained it, the meeting place is like a check point and if he can get there before anyone else it means he made the escape in case of discovery. It was probably the reason he broke into tower earlier than the time Mizuki had specify because he knew no-one was there anymore. The Hokage was a surprise but he still made it way ahead schedule, while he wait for the chunin Naruto decide to learn a jutsu that happened to be the shadow clone. He groaned that it was another clone technique but was determined to learn it, after-all his major failure was due to his bad 'Bunshin no Jutsu'. If he can get this one down, no-one can say he is still a failure since he learned a more advanced version of it.

Surprisingly the jutsu took longer than he thought it would but since no-one came to him for hours and he managed to get the jutsu down to working level. He was momentarily surprised when instead of Mizuki, Iruka sensei showed up hence his strange question if he was his examiner. As chunin Iruka quickly understood the scenario and protected Naruto from the ambush. Sadly the scar nosed chunin had to explain the bad news to Naruto as well as his free pass as genin.  
He had to apologize because he had not told him directly and sooner.

It was actually the Hokage job to explain it to him thus Iruka had told him to head to the Hokage tower. Naruto had thought his Ji-Ji wanted to comfort him or give him a consolation prize or something but he was mistaken. Unfortunately, Naruto never showed up and Mizuki's lie made him partake the fake exam. His grandfather figure was still in the tower was also because he was waiting for him to show up and he now knew why the Hokage was working so late.

Anyway, this news surprised not only Naruto but Mizuki as well and angered the traitorous chunin causing him to start attacking the pair. Iruka had totally forgotten Naruto was the Hulk as he did his best to protect his student. After a while Mizuki decided to reveal a secret the village had been keeping from him. The good chunin had tried to stop him but was easily knock aside. The news came as a shock to the boy and Iruka had to cover for the blond and got pierced instead.

Angered that he couldn't kill the demon, Mizuki revealed another secret that Iruka's parents were also killed by the beast. The chunin was still covering Naruto as he tells that Naruto is not the Kyubi, instead he was one of his brilliant and hardworking students. Losing his patience Mizuki was about to finish off both his colleague and demon container until a familiar aura stopped him. He knew this presence, in fact both of them knew it well after-all they had experienced it many times for the past years since its entry to the academy. Only this time the pulse was a thousand times worse and it completely immobilized both chunins.

Looking over where the blond was, he was on his knees as his body arched over covering both his face and inner body. Like a heart pulse, he was releasing heavy presence as his body slowly pumped like he was trying to hold the transformation. Both chunin were forced to witness the complete process as they rooted where they were, too scared even to move. In fact they couldn't move if they wanted to, as the Hulk's incredible aura filled the air so thick they thought they had to swim just to get anywhere. They were also warned by the Hokage as well as by other Anbus but the real feeling just don't do them justice.

Under the moonlight, the Hulk looked bigger and more menacing than it used to be as it over shadows them and to their horror the giant was still crouched over. By the time it was over the Hulk was finally awake and glared angrily in Mizuki's direction. Looks like he knew who was the main source of his anger.

Iruka didn't know whom the Hulk was glaring at as he too was in its line of sight. Slowly the academy teacher move away hoping the big green giant was not targeting him nor to drawn its attention. He was just in time too as the Hulk's anger and patience reached its limit and was upon white haired chunin.

In an impossible speed its size capable of, it charges at Mizuki taking him off his feet and into the nearest tree. The Hulk continued onwards taking Mizuki through one tree after another. Luckily the traitor had both giant shurikens pieces to defend himself with but the impact had left him breathless. Weakly he narrowly avoided the hammer blow with a roll and forced himself for an offence.

Using all his strength he toss his trusty weapon at whom he considered as monster demon. Just as the report had written, it bounced off its left shoulder harmlessly. It's focus was still at the shocked chunin as it continues to slowly advance step by step. "Impossible" he stuttered his weapon should have shredded anything it came across. Too bad they never came across the Hulk, Mizuki slowly back-up step by step until he was stopped by another tree.

By the time he look back the giant had took both him and the entire tree and went for a spinning piledriver. The traitor was already unconscious during the drop as he knew it would have ended him especially when his head was heading towards ground at mach 2 speed. Whether it was luck or fate they didn't know, Mizuki was still alive. With the way the Hulk held him along with the tree, its the top of the tree that hit the ground first. Dropping both the foaming chunin and the tree, his anger seem to have faded and returned back to the original Hulk. It wasn't any less angry though as it picked up the unconscious chunin and continues to shake and scream at him hoping for a response. You don't need to see the giant to know this because the pressure before had significantly lessen and the tense feeling seem to have left them.

Then Iruka realize he wasn't alone, beside him there were other Anbus watching the fight with him. They were discussing how great the last piledriver was perfectly executed and it was in fact one of them that lent Naruto the wrestling tape. Surprised, the academy teacher asks why they didn't help earlier. They all chuckled and told the good teacher Naruto had it all under control.

Besides after all this time tailing the boy, they learn to never to get in front of the green guy and Iruka learned that lesson admirably. Also its invincibility isn't just an exaggeration and the Hulk was near unstoppable when enraged. Then again, for the good of their health they wouldn't risk it for a traitor. Like always the Hulk may be quite incredible but once it runs out of steam it will slow down manage-ably. That is if they don't enrage it anymore, then it would be like adding fuel to a dying flame and everything just starts all over.

Leaving it to burn for a while Naruto will soon revert back to his vulnerable self. However, don't let his appearances fool you he can easily turn back into the Hulk again if he felt himself in any danger. The geeks call it adrenaline rush or something, and also something to do with self preservation. The nuke-nin had to find out the hard way when they thought the boy had ran out of gas and attacked him directly, the anbus didn't blame them because they too thought the same. During the big fight, one of the kunai managed to get through and the Hulk was once again awake, only it was more pissed but luckily it only targeted the nuke-nins. It was good thing that he was already familar with Konoha Anbus otherwise it would have been another rampage incident. They still haven't rounded all the attackers because the Hulk had booted them to god knows where.

Iruka didn't know how to respond to that information, all he could say was - "WOW". He had seen the big guy so often, it act so harmless in the academy that Iruka didn't know what it was capable of. It looks like he didn't know even a fraction of the real Hulk's potential. The Anbu all patted him in the back because they too didn't believe it until they have seen it.

Anyway the other finding was Naruto's rage seems to fuel the Hulk's making it even more stronger, not that it was weak in the first place. For the first time, Iruka was amazed at both Naruto and the Hulk. Just on the feelings alone, the Hulk may even rival the Kyubi. Now the academy chunin understood why the Hokage so insistent in Naruto be more than alright as genin.

Soon enough, the Anbus took the traitorous chunin away. It took a while as they had to talked to giant to release him first. The Hulk was still shaking it in its hands as it roared at the fainted ninja. Having bored with the unresponsive bastard the Hulk let go of the unconscioused man. Then the Hulk slowly shrunk back to Naruto as it felt tired and exhausted.

Leaving him in Iruka's hands, the Anbu team left to report to the Sandaime. Looking back at the young genin Iruka quote Shikamaru's phase - "Naruto, you are so troublesome". Before they head back, Iruka took off his headband and put it on the blond's head.


	6. Chapter 6 - Genin and Missions

Disclaimer: Just to say, I do not own Naruto nor the Hulk and this Fanfiction is made only as a hobby of mine.

Author's Notes: Once again thank you for letting me know you are enjoying the story. I must admit that I had been withholding this chapter for adding more interesting D ranks missions. Also with other breaks and other tasks I stopped writing for a while. Anyway, sorry for the delay but please enjoy the chapter.

Genin and Missions

As usual Kakashi was again late like always, some jonins joked that he would also turn up late for his own funeral. Like his last batch of genins, he left them waiting for more than three hours before turning up. Somehow he found an excuse that it gives his students character so he could better analyze them. Of course most jonins called it - "Bull!"

Unfortunately, it will be different this year because he's not getting any normal genins. Aside from the last Uchiha he is also getting Naruto Uzumaki, others also call him Naruto 'Hulk' Uzumaki. Having Heard that Naruto is now able to control his other half, Kakashi decides to treat them like his other Jonins. "No favouritism right?" he told himself as he continues to read Jiraiya's latest book. Unknow to the jonin, he was only half right because the Hulk certainly will be one hell of a character.

In the classroom, the jonin's tardiness was already making waves in the academy. Naruto while both annoyed and very angry was having trouble controlling his other half as he tries to calm himself without much success. It was not just his Hulk side that was getting worked up, he too was pissed they had to wait three hours for their jonin. Like Naruto, Sakura too was very emotional and especially in their current predicament.

All other genins have already left with their own Jonins, thus why their sensei still haven't showed up. However, while Sakura was angry with their sensei, she was more concerned of her blond teammate. Not that she care much for his well being, just that it was like watching a volcano about to erupt any minute. She was more worry if she would survive the aftermath.

Both genins knew about Naruto condition thus understood what's about to happen. Only differences was what they are experiencing now was hundred times worst. They can see he was angry, but both the color change and body inflating and deflating were especially of concern. Not to mention the atmosphere surrounding the transformation, like heart beats it was affecting the surrounding air making the genin difficult to breath normally. Also the silent tremor was not making things easy for them as they unknowingly already moved to the seats closest to exit.

If they weren't told to remain in the room till their Jonin show up, they would have already bolted. The two normal genins had no choice but to wait closest to the door and as far away from their teammate as possible, ready to flee if anything goes wrong. As for the last Uchiha he may look causal, but with both the cold sweat he had on his forehead and his clinched fists it's not difficult to know what he was thinking. Naruto on the other hand, you don't need a genius to see how he was already on the verge of transforming into the Hulk. It was only because of Hokage's words that Naruto tried so hard to hold it in but he was failing the longer they had to wait.

So when Kakashi casually walked in, he was caught off guard with what others called "The Hulk Effect". Usually this only happens when Naruto himself was getting extremely angry and just about to turn into the Hulk. This in effect changes the environment surrounding him as the air gets thicker and difficult to breath. Strangely the scientist were still trying to figure how he had caused it because it somehow can be contained, thus the reason Kakashi only feeling it when the door was opened. There were other effects, as Iruka had involuntary found out during the Mizuki incident but the Hokage forbid them trying to get answers. He didn't want the geeks actively trying to trigger another Hulk incident right in the middle of the village.

The white haired jonin was often on missions out of the village thus he never got the chance to meet the giant. Thus his first meeting was as mind blowing as others told him, he was almost completely frozen in the entrance. Luckily he was only exposed to its half effect, so you can forgive him for not breaking down like the others. Since he was part of the Anbu unit, thus he had often heard from his fellow colleagues talk about how powerful the giant was and how near unstoppable it was. Truthfully, he too wanted to see it for himself, but he didn't expect to meet him on the first day and from the look of it the Hulk isn't happy to see him.

Just as the Anbus had told him, you can never describe the feeling until you experience it first hand. Also aside from the "Forbidden Scroll" incident, the Hulk had never got that angry within the village. The other times were when some Nuke-nin trying to piss him off, they couldn't even find him as the Hulk had punted him to god knows where. They gave-up in finding the ninja after they searched the 200 miles distance they estimated he went.

As other Anbus had explained it, you can never really describe the feeling until you experience it first hand. Besides, aside from the Mizuki incident the Hulk had never been truly angry and that incident was still the talk among the Anbus. Feeling the effect for the first time, even the experienced ex-anbus captain had to stop to recompose himself. It wasn't just the air, the sight of the half transforming Naruto had set the jonin in full danger mode.

Not to mention the glare that was directed at him was more intimidating when he told them he is their sensei.  
Kakashi thought he might have to run if the Hulk emerges and starts charging, he heard no-one managed to outrun the Hulk but it won't stop him from trying. Lucky for him Naruto was still in control and managed to slowly revert back to his smaller self.

Wisely, Kakashi decides not to make his usual cracks or slick remarks. Calmly he pretended nothing had happened and told them to meet him in the roof. Not even bother waiting for him to finish both Sasuke and Sakura already left quickly leaving only the jonin and a Naruto slowly changing back from a mutant of himself.  
Naruto was still angry but complied anyway as he trudge heavily up the stairs passing his Jonin sensei but the man shinshi there shortly.

Once the team completely assembled, they introduced each other. Unfortunately due to both his sensei's lazy attitude and insults when it comes to Naruto's turn. He snapped and out came the Hulk and for the first time Kakashi was treated for its full transformation. The ex-anbu captain never felt so intimidated in his life, especially when he was so close to it. At least the giant wasn't angry at him anymore, he hoped as he tries to look away from the glare and ignore the grinding sounds of its jaws.

Now Kakashi is feeling how much a mistake to come to the roof, he couldn't even take a step back. Thankfully Naruto was still partially in control but unfortunately his mind set is now of the Hulk so his introduction was just - "HULK!" as he thumbed himself while he snares at the jonin. Almost lost of words, Kakashi slowly manages to pull himself back together only to find his other genins were no longer in sight. So much for introduction and trying to relay the real genin test like he had hoped.

He will have to round them up again later to tell them to meet at training ground tomorrow. First he had to get the Hulk to calm down and tell Naruto the same message, he doubt the green giant knew how to relay the message. Too bad he didn't know how to communicate with him as it stares back at him dumbly like he didn't understand what he want. The other times, the Hulk only nods as if he understood and Kakashi had a suspicion he didn't as he ask him if he like reading 'Icha Icha series' and the Hulk just nods the same way. The white haired jonin had to sigh heavily, it is going to be a very long day.

Who knows how long he have to wait until it turns back to Naruto. Making a couple of clones he send them to find his other genins and relay the true exam tomorrow. While the real him try and tell the Hulk that the meeting is finished and that he can go home. Of course Kakashi tried to do it with his hands gesturing that it is finished, ended, final etc. Unfortunately it only got the big guy to imitate him as the Hulk follows his actions and almost knocking him over because of limited space. Sadly it was the things that the academy teachers tried to teach the giant during training as the teacher first show the big guy what to do for it to copy him. Also since he had arrived late, no-one is left in the building to help him so Kakashi was on his own.

Then he remembered one of his Anbus told him the giant always turn back to Naruto whenever he was at Ichiraku's. So when he mentioned ramen, the Hulk immediately light up and leaped off and arrive at Ichiraku's in one jump. The villagers learned to avoid him, especially the landing spot where he normally arrive at.  
Unfortunate Might Gai had the misfortune of staying too long as he show his enthusiasms to his fellow students. His other two genins clearly stood at a distance hoping not to get too involved, they were both used to his youthful remarks and knew the routine well. The two had to turn around trying not to get caught in the unusual sunset that other customer had the horror about to experience. That was until the Hulk literary dropped out of nowhere and landed on him anonymously.

Lee was surprised his favorite sensei suddenly disappear and a giant stood in his place. Though they were both green, the genin was sure this is not his teacher. Besides it lacks the shine his sensei gives when he sticks his thumb up. Lee did have a second thoughts though because Gai had often called himself the "Green Beast" so maybe this was one of his secret jutsus. However, he was broken of his thoughts when the Green giant moved away. That's when he found his true role model as he laid broken in the ground.

The Hulk was a little surprised when Lee hugged his arm, but seeing the kid confused he ignored him and continue on to his destination. He ignored the later screams from Lee as he finally discovers his teacher and screamed "Gai Sensei". One Anbu helpfully bend down to the jonin's level and said it was unyoungful to get in the way of the Hulk's meal. Gai agreed he was at fault but sadly he couldn't do his usual youthful comments because he think he had broken something. Their little celebration have to wait as his students have to carry him to the nearest hospital first.

Back to Ichiraku's, it seems the other Anbus neglect to inform Kakashi they have a Hulk special on the menu specially made for the giant. Since the giant's first appearance and visit, Teuchi had introduced a new special not just for the big guy but for everyone that wanted the premium version. The new addition was favoured by not just the Hulk but also among the Akimichis. Others also like to challenge the big bowl version because Teuchi made it extra strong just for the big guy. Thus it attracted many curious noses and new customers, they can eat it in groups or in parties as long as whoever pays for it.

Therefore when the White haired jonin said to give his student as much ramen as he can eat, Teuchi had to stared at him a little longer. He had to double check if the jonin was serious. Sadly Kakashi didn't quite get the message and told him to put it all on his bill as he too sat down and orders his own. Other regulars were already shaking their head, in their minds they were saying "Poor Fool!"

To the surprise of Kakashi, the Hulk seems to understood the conversation and very happy for free ramen.  
Maybe it is a good turn to his luck, as it would seem a great idea to get on the giant's good side like his other colleagues had. Just to be sure he asks the chef, if this Naruto actually understand what he was saying.  
Laughing out loud, the chef replied that anything to do with Ramen he understands.

Seeing that the Hulk was rather well behaved, Kakashi wondered if this was normal as the giant continues to wait patiently while taking in its delicious aroma. It fascinates the jonin and again wondered if this was normal.  
Without turning back Teuchi boasted that it was his daughter Ayame's doing, she taught Naruto manners so deep that it integrates into the Hulk as well. Impressed the jonin was amazed what a single civilian can do what other anbus couldn't, then they just exchanged some other small talk.

Unfortunately his good mood didn't last when he sees the differences between his and Naruto's ramen bowl and its volume. "What the F***!" he cries as he points at the monster ramen bowl. Kakashi was already suspicious when the chef had started another pot and only thought it was for the evening rush or something. He didn't realize the complete pot was just for Naruto's ramen and from the look of it he had several pots cooking at the same time. Now the ex-captain caught on the sympathy looks he's been getting and odd looks he got in the beginning.

Giving up to his fate he asks Teuchi just how many he be eating before he can turn back to the original Naruto.  
The elder just shrugs and said it could go from 5 to 12 bowls. Kakashi looked in horror as Teuchi seals his fate and told him the price was 10 times the regular bowl. One bowl was around 25 ryos, that's 250 for a Hulk size and if he managed 12 bowls that would be 3000 ryos. It was probably the last time he treated Naruto for ramen that's for sure and the chef was right he made 12 bowls and Kakashi have to delay his next "Icha Icha" volume until his next pay check.

The next day, Kakashi somehow turned up on time. If it were his usually colleagues they would probably bug him or didn't believe it was the real him. Normally there nothing short of invasion or high class missions for him to turn up on time. However, since yesterday he didn't want another incident with the Hulk nor does he wants to empty his wallet again. He didn't become Anbu captain for being stupid, thus even he knew not to toy with the Hulk's wraith and having the giant angry at him just isn't good for his health.

Having assembled all the genins, the Jonin explain his rules and what they needed to do to become part of his squad. By the end of the explanation Sakura obviously pointed out there is only one bell. To their surprise Naruto was once again exempt from the test and one of them will definitely go back to the academy if they failed to get a bell.

As for Naruto, due to his other condition he didn't have to show what he can do. Besides the jonin didn't want a round with the Hulk, he had already heard enough from his colleagues and didn't want to see how unstoppable it was. Seeing it for real yesterday had him think twice if he really want to test it in actual combat.

Of course the genins felt it was unfair, especially when it was Naruto that got the pass since he was the dead-last. However, Kakashi countered that the ninja world too is unfair hence why they have wars.  
Even special cases such as the last Uchiha needs to be tested. Besides Kakashi throws in a really good arguement and asks if they really want the Hulk to join their exam.

Seeing the two genins shook their head, Naruto grew more depressed. Kakashi was not a leader for nothing as he told the blond he shouldn't be idle either because he shall be evaluated differently. Today, his job was to watch and report about the fight and how it could have improved. He will need to correctly analyze the battle and put it on report. The Jonin gave the blond some extra incense that it was part of being Hokage. So if he is still want the job, he should practise early.

Knowing that Naruto still idolizes the Yondaime, he told him the phase "There is always a lesson to be learned."  
He added that it was a quote coming from the 4th Hokage to get him motivated. The jonin further clarify that in this situation, it means having not to fight does not mean there's nothing to do. Feeling that he was not totally left out, Naruto acknowledged his sensei and try do what he can to be in the team.

The test went as expected, Sasuke did everything while Sakura taken down by the weakest genjutsu. Nevertheless the team failed, Kakashi look to the last genin for what he has to say and view on the test. Expectantly Naruto didn't understand the point of the test but he did pointed out that it was unfair because he was Jonin and both his teammates were genin. Somehow it was exactly what Kakashi was looking for, because as genins it is very unlikely they can fight head-on against a full-fledged Jonin let alone defeat one.

On top of that, he was also an Anbu Captain thus making the task near impossible. From then the jonin just lead them to the right conclusion of team work as he quote his best friend's line. "Those who abandons the mission is trash, but those who abandons their teammate is worse than trash!" He had hope they understood its meaning but nevertheless they are now Team 7 and will be starting missions together. He was still unsure what Hokage think he could do with the Hulk, it was really difficult to get him to work as a team. From the way he look at the Uchiha and annoyance with Sakura's voice it would be very hard to get them work together.

First Mission - Catch Tora

Saidaime had never thought he could make a bigger mistaken than he had with Orochimaru. It all started off as simple genin D class mission assignment. Like all low level genins they start with easy and non dangerous D rank missions. He knew he should have upgraded the Tora assignment to higher one.

For other teams it would be have been alright, but Team 7 isn't just any normal team. Specifically with the blonde member in the team. Not only is he the most unpredictable ninja in the village, he is also the village Jinchuriki. However, the most important aspect was he is also the Hulk the same monster that even with 300 anbus couldn't even slow him down. While he had improved his control of his condition, sadly he still changes back on occasions whenever he's surprised, shocked or angry.

Thus, as soon as the Hokage realized this and called his Anbu, it was already too late. At the same time, an explosion erupted in the middle of the market and they can already see the cloud of dust through the Hokage window. Surely enough, one of the bigger building had just fallen followed by violent clashes of building against building. Soon what was left of the dust are debrises what was once proud market of the village. Too bad the violence had not ended there, it continued off into the distance.

Unfortunately for the Anbus, they were still deployed. Luckily this time they were not ordered to stop the Hulk, but to save the daimyo's cat. However, it would still be a challenge to get to it before the Hulk does.

By the time the Anbus got there, there were already twenty Akimichis trying to stop the giant. They were all like in some tug-of-war game as they held on to one another while several Akimichis tried to slow him down. Sadly all they accomplished was leaving drag marks as the giant went through building after building. At one point the Hulk seems to have lost sight of the feline thus stopped as he continue to search for it.

Everyone took this as opportunity and came offering him stuff like melons, turkey and meat-on-bone etc. Anything that can take his attention away from Daimyo's cat would do. Unfortunately, it would probably had worked better if it had been ramen but they were too far away now. Well the trick worked to a certain degree as the Hulk was momentarily distracted. That was until the stupid cat made its appearance again. If the sight was not enough, it had to catch everyone's attention by making its questioning "meow" call. The Hulk seems to have a one track mind as the chase was started all over again.

Thankfully, the Anbus turn up just in time and took the feline off the streets thus ended the chaos. Having seen his objective taken, the Hulk finally stopped like someone had just completed his mission before him. It was another one of the anbu's discoveries as they either let the Hulk get to his objective or get there before him. Of course it would be less risky not to get in his way, but if push comes to shove it would be best to get there before him. While it works but it is best they don't do it too often because the Hulk gets pissed off easy.

Thankfully, the Hulk seems to understand the inner working of the anbus thus knew it was part of their job. Having handed them the leftover of many missing-nins probably made him understood the regular steps. Of course there were several occasions that he needs to be persuaded, but most of the time the Anbus had it easy. Thus in this case, by capturing Tora themselves the Hulk will have no reason to continue his pointless chase.

For this incident the scientists have their own theory. They believe the Hulk's objective was carried over from Naruto. Since Team 7's mission was to capture Tora, thus when Naruto transforms the mission was still imprinted in his mind. Thus causes the reason why the Hulk continues its chase, he knows he needs to catch the cat but probably not the reason why.

If the Hulk had chased the feline base on his anger, they believe there would have been more damage. Hence, when the Anbus took away Tora, the mission was completed and the Hulk knew these Anbus hence lost track of his purpose. If he had really been angry with the cat, he would have ignored the Anbus thus proving their hypothesis.

As everyone knew by now, the Hulk is quite unstoppable. The only way to dealt with it either get rid of the source or let it ran out of steam. By capturing of the cat before it does would at least stop its rampage and at the same time saving the cat. Though when Naruto transforms to the Hulk his intellect declines but his last goal is still in effect. Hence, if you know what he wants you can control the damage to minimal.

As for team 7, everything was alright until when Naruto caught the cat and got scratched. Then everything went ballistic even Tora was shocked and tried to run for its life. Unfortunately for the feline, no matter where it hides the Hulk just crash through it altogether which leads the feline kept running and finding new places to hide.  
When Kakashi arrived along with the rest of his genins, everything had went to hell then.

All there was left was chaos and more chaos, they can only follow both the explosion and tracks left by the monster. If only they can call it tracks, it was more like Hulk shape holes in building after building like it was a one-way tunnel or something. As they got close they had to dodge a food cart and falling buildings while looking at the left over destruction. Sakura did asked their sensei what they should do when they arrived. The one-eyed jonin wisely pretend he didn't hear her.

Aside from Kakashi, Sasuke too knew there is nothing they can do to stop the giant. His history with it had taught him not to mess with something that's bigger than you and he had seen it happen with Kiba thus kept his distance. There was also stories that this thing had faced 300 ninjas and came out without even a scratch.  
While many of the rumors were ridiculously stupid but you never know when facing something out of oridinary such as the Hulk. Taking a page out of his jonin, he pretend he is not interested in the Uchiha way but followed obediently like a profession ninja.

In the end, the Anbu managed to save the cat. They never thought Tora would be so happy to be caught and back to its owner. It's owner may be huge and nearly squeezed its to death, but anything is better then the massive giant that was trying to grab it. On everyone's mind, they were thinking that Tora would prefer the lady daimyo's killer hugs then in the hand of the Hulk. In the shawdows, the Anbus did recall the time it had escaped through the mouse hole desperately. It doesn't help that some part of Tora's hair had turn white, but both the Hokage nor Anbu voiced it.

Lady Shingima had mistaken her cat's reaction as some sort of affection and wanted to thank the team for it. Of course she didn't see anything wrong with them, only they were a little quiet for Konoha genins. Both Sasuke and Sakura were just unspeakable as they couldn't fully describe their feelings. With the market destroyed, plus or minus a few buildings they wonder if punishment would come later.

As for Naruto, he was just plainly embarrassed. He was especially red when the daimyo's wife asked about the market but the Hokage just lightly pass it off as renovation and said his civilian council had requested for bigger market. The team wasn't sure what to think of the lie as the lady praised how nice of their leader for listening to the voices of his citizens. For that reason, she would ask her husband to give them extra funding to support the clause to the disbelieve of the team and Hokage.

Of course the destruction of the market almost caused a riot in the village and set the civilian council on him. He had somehow managed to turn the table on them because they had bitched for a bigger market all this time so they can't complain too much. As for the Hulk issue it was due to bureaucratic incident, thus instead of building the market it was the other way round. Unfortunately Team 7 started the mission before anyone can recall the mistake thus the result. It was also a good thing that nobody was injured and in addition the Daimyo's extra funding made the story more believable.

The Hokage breathed a sigh of relieve as he wasn't sure if he was consider lucky that he dodged another bullet. It was thanks to his good excuse to get the civilians off his case, good thing no-one thought to ask why the Hulk was chasing the daimyo's cat when he was doing the Market mission. Just to make it more believable, the Hokage had made a sole mission for the Hulk to help out with the new Market renovations. His other ninjas couldn't help but snicker at their leader only to get an irrated "Shut-up" in response. Sometimes he wonders if he is getting on with his age, he keeps forgetting Naruto isn't any normal genin.

While it takes some extra effort to deal with the Hulk, but they all couldn't help but think of him as family. Having forced to spent much his time with the giant, the Hokage came to see him as the original Naruto. Every smile, the things Naruto liked and how he normally acts, the scientists were right the two were simply one person. The ninjas too seem to see the Hulk like a big child and treated him like one too.

The other mission they were to pull weed for one of the farmers. After instructing both Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi had to take a giant step back when he came to his last genin. Instead of the short, whisker face boy now stood the Hulk and was scratching his head in a apologetic manner. He did not know what set him off but the jonin can only feel another migraine coming and told him to sit somewhere and calm himself down. This the Hulk seem to understand as everybody seems been telling him that lately.

So while his teammates work, the Hulk was bored and openly yawn to shown his feelings. Sakura couldn't help but complained why her teammate gets to sit around while they work, Kakashi fired back she can show the Hulk how to weed the garden. Looking back at the giant's hands and how in the past Iruka tried and end in disaster. She shut her mouth and recede her complaint while grumbling to herself about lucky blondes.

However, there was nothing to complain about as when the Hulk shrinks back to Naruto he made lots of Kage Bunshin and finished the job himself. The others can't say how unfair it was, as Naruto actually covered more field than they did and in under much lesser time. Somehow the farmer was pleased and said he would ask for Naruto again when it comes to harvesting, and blond happily returned with enthusiasm.

Both his other teammate were too tired to argue or voice their thoughts. Having used their backs for hours made them ache all over and Sakura wanted a shower.

The same scene happen a few times, painting a house where the Hulk tries to pick up the tiny brush only to look helplessly back at the jonin. Kakashi had to send him off again because there were no brush his size nor equipment big enough for him. The white hair Jonin believe the boy was just too excited for all their missions thus triggering his constant transformation. With the village viewing him differently, he made extra effort and diligence for every thanks he received.

To Kakashi, it has both good and bad as it makes him more emotional thus waking the Hulk. It was kind of sad for their village, they should have treated the kid normally in the first place. With the Hulk coming out so often, the jonin had to pull his hair a few times as he wondered how the academy chunin did it. He can only sweatdrop when he heard how it turn out when Iruka tried.

Unbelievably, the said genin still manages to finish his job later as he made several shadow clones and had some transforming into equipments. This way they have enough tools for each of his Kage Bunshins as they finished the job in no time. The owner of the establishment couldn't believe his eyes, he had watched the whole thing as he wanted to make sure this rooky team gets everything done exactly as he wanted it.

At first, he considered the blond hopeless as he turns into the giant. He was skeptical as he heard many good things about it, while it was impressive but useless if he couldn't do the job he was instructed. However, he found out later he may have mis-judged him when he produce multiple replicas of himself. Seeing how he transform half of himself into tools and how quickly he finishs his part he had to retract his previous statement.

Despite his little cock up with the Hulk, the client believed the kid have done more than cover that mishap. It was common for genins to make mistakes thus the reason they are doing D rank missions. He can also see why the Hulk could be an invaluable asset, with his physique alone he is suited for heavy frontline combat. As for his smaller half, the kid was not only resourceful, he is a bloody one-man army. The client can see what the Hokage had been thinking and totally agreed with the village leader.

In the end, the boy had done more than his own teammates combined. Even though he started late he somehow end up doing more and finishing first. Sasuke wanted to say something but wisely kept his month shut, he already learned how Naruto knew the advance version of shadow clones and why only he can use it. The whole mission just seem wrong and he couldn't even begin why and nor explain it.

His teammate was the dead-last and constantly making trouble for them but somehow his performance end up topping everyone. He can see the client's attention was on their blond teammate and this time he can't blame the Hulk for stealing his thunder. It just make it difficult for the so-called perfect Uchiha to swallow as it makes him look stupid and incompetent. As their Jonin had told them, both he and Sakura were top of their class and they were paired with Naruto because of his status. Now he is beginning to see they were the ones trying catch up with Naruto, the whole scenario just doesn't make sense.

Then there was the shopping mission, they only had to purchase what the client needed. The whole ordeal was ridiculously simple but Naruto had to have his hiccups right in the middle of the mission. Causing him to transform every now and then. It hasn't causing any problem for the mission itself but it was hell of an distraction.

They tried to walk in front of him to get him out of their sight, but having a giant shadow appearing and disappearing behind you isn't making their the any easier. Not to mention the heavy steps it was making as it walks, making them feel they could be stepped on each and every step. When Sakura had enough and wanted to tell the giant to thread lightly, one hiccup later Naruto was in his place making the pink genin to stop in mid-sentence. Worst of all, the constant transformation was drawing a lot of unwanted crowd as the whole village came to see him change. They felt like they were in some sort of circus parade as everyone form a line and watch them go by.

Bad enough that they were doing lame D rank missions, now the whole village is watching making it a new low of humiliation to the Uchiha. It seems now that Walking up front wasn't such a good idea anymore, it made them look like leaders of the pack. Unfortunately their teammate was unashamingly waving back while the villagers cheer him on. His Uchiha teammate had enough and tried to fall back to talk to the blond.

However, that plan was scrapped immediately as he hears the hiccup and found the Hulk in his place. Sighing to his fate, there is not point talking to the brainless oaf as the Hulk never could really grasp the meaning of real communication. He would be making even more a fool of himself if he had tried. Speeding up to his other female teammate they walk a little faster to make it look like they were not part of the group.

The Naras had to chase back all their deers since the Hulk scared them off with one of his transformations. They had to order more D rank missions because some didn't come back and they needed a tracker team to find them. In addition, they were also baffled when one deer turn up completely white. When they check their other deers, some too had white patches in their fur that weren't there before. They weren't sure if they should be happy for the new discovery. In the end, they had to get their neighbour Akimichis to hold off the Hulk from chasing anymore of their deers. Since then the Yamanakas learned not to hire Team 7 for their D rank missions especially in their green house.

Surprisingly, Team 7 was pretty good at baby sitting but that statement can only apply to both Naruto and the Hulk. Both of them seem to have great influence on little kids as most were fascinated by the Hulk's enormous size and Naruto's antics. Everyone wanted to see what the two would, thus they were mostly well behaved.

Unlike his other teammates, they couldn't handle watching over them due to multiple disagreement somehow. The Uchiha had complained several times how several kids had bit him. Sakura was no different as she was bullied by little brats as they pull on her bright colored hair and ninja dress.

To the team's surprise, Naruto did not have the same problem as he caught their attention with both his henge skills as he put on an act. Along with his Kage Bunshin, he made the complete cast himself. Even the staff had fun and join the children to watch his little self induced play. Again the nursery gave him a bonus and said he was a great help. They would call for him again in future.

As for walking the Inuzuka dogs, it was troublesome at first because Naruto was not strong enough to control them. That was until the dogs suddenly found their handler turn from forty kilos to a few tons and no matter how hard they pull it didn't budge. Instead they were all sent flying to him as the Hulk made one tug on the line. One single growl from the Hulk was all it took as the dogs all whimper and obey all his command.

The other genins just complains how unfair it was as they didn't have enough kilos in them nor can they turn into a monster. To add salt to their wounded pride, Kakashi too had his own dogs and they all walked in the same lazy pace as he. Unlike Naruto's, his dogs were brought forcefully to submission while Kakashi's was just disciplined like they were trained from the start. To call the blond's dogs dociled was an understatement. They were weary because of the Hulk, you can tell as they continues to whimper as the giant continues to drag them along.


End file.
